The Ghostly Games
by Phantom Splash
Summary: After losing a bet, Sam has to play in the Casper High volleyball team the entire season. Once Danny finds out, he helps Sam with some "invisible help", but Kitty escapes the ghost zone and wants to mess around. Some OCs, no PP.
1. You're On

**A.N. (3-1-12): Hey! No, I didn't forget about this story! (Ok, I admit it, I forgot about it until about four months ago, but was too busy to start this story back up again. Do I get bonus points for being honest? :3) Well, I've decided to edit this story, (but the plot's still the same) so it 's better! (K, cut me some slack for this story, it's my second fanfic ever .) Anyway, I'm on chapter 9 as of now, so except more updates soon! (Which, knowing me, means in a month or two, lol just kidding) BD**

**Disclaimer: (Why is this even necessary... It's _FAN_fiction, of course we don't own the thing we're writing about!) IDNODP,MF (I do not own Danny Phantom, my friends)**

Sam glanced over at Valerie, then back to the school clock, which read 8:07.

Come on Danny! I don't wanna lose! Hurry your butt up! Sam opened her phone, then lay down with her head on her arms that were on her desk, giving the impression that she was tired when in actuality her phone was pressed against her ear.

"Hello?" Danny voice was heard.

"Ssshh!" Sam hissed, glancing over at Lancer's desk. Thankfully he didn't look suspicious of Sam's faking sleepiness. "Not so loud, I'm already in Lancer's class. Where the hell are you?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm about to phase through the school- Oh, crap!" Danny suddenly hung up.

_Dangit!_ Sam groaned and slipped her phone into her bag.

"So, Sam. Sorry for your bet yet? You know I could be nice and call it off and save you the embarrassment if you and Tucker promise to not stand in my way when I go after Danny." The annoying and nauseating voice of Valerie Gray sounded behind Sam, making her eye twitch. She turned around, putting on her poker face.

"Ha! Yeah, right. I'm gonna love tomorrow, when you walk in the school dressed up as Nasty Ned." Sam inwardly smirked when she saw Valerie's eyes widen at Sam's decision for her bet.

"That's not half as bad as you playing in the Casper high volleyball team. The. Entire. Season." Valerie was unfazed by Sam's icy glare. "Oh, look. It's 8:09 and thirty seconds. Life must really suck to be you, _Miss Manson_." Sam shuddered with fury as she watched the clock, about ready to rip her book in half. The clock mercilessly continued ticking away. Ten…. Nine…. Eight…. Seven…. Six…. Five…. Four…. Three…. Two…. One…. The bell rang a moment before Danny sprinted into the classroom and practically jumped over the desks like hurdles on track day. He swung into his seat and placed his books on his desk.

"I'm here! I'm here on time!" He panted , hoping to be marked on time.

"No, he's not, Mr. Lancer! He came in after the bell! That means he's late!" Valerie cried out.

"Mr. Lancer, he's so totally on time! He was in the door when the bell rang! That means he doesn't get a tardy!" Sam argued.

"No way!" Valerie shouted. No way was she gonna give up and expose her little secret to all of Casper High and be humiliated all the way through graduation.

"Yeah-huh!" Sam stood up on her seat and put her hands on her hips. Volleyball? Talk about embarrassment. That sport was for wussy little chicks that wore shorts way too small and were obsessed about their version of "teamwork".

Valerie stood up on her seat, clenching her fists threateningly.

"Honestly, _Val? _There are five year olds scarier than that." Sam folded her arms with indifference and rolled her eyes.

"You wanna go, little miss vampire-bat girl? I would so take you down in two seconds flat." Valerie glared back.

"Seriously? All you could come up with is the unoriginal call-a-goth-a-bat insult? Paulina's better at this game than you!"

Valerie prepared to spring at Sam, unfortunately interrupted by Lancer who finally got up to break up the potential fight by standing in between the two.

"Girls! 'Chill the 'tude'! If it means that much to you, we can go over to the computer and review the tape I have from the security camera." Lancer said, walking the two to his desk.

He rewound the tape to 8:09:49:000 A.M. and they watched patiently. He paused it immediately when all of Danny was in the classroom.

"HA! He was late! I told ya!" Valerie practically started dancing.

"Miss Manson, I'm afraid Miss Gray is right and your friend was indeed late." Lancer pointed to the time on the screen. It read 8:10:00:158 A.M.

"WHAT?" Sam screeched. "BY ONLY ABOUT A TENTH OF A SECOND! THAT IS SOO CHEAP!"

"Technically, if you round it, it's two tenths of a second." Valerie smirked.

"SHUT UP!" Sam stomped back to her seat and grouchily sat back down. _Oh goody, I always wanted to play on the volleyball team._ Sam thought sarcastically.

**P.S.- OMGASDFLKJF REVIEWWWWWW! :DD**


	2. Practice Makes Perfect!

"You WHAT?" Tucker spewed out his soda from across the table.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, it sounds weird but we were there way early and we had nothing better to do. Besides, I really wanted to do this because I thought I'd win and she'd have to be Nasty Ned for an entire school day." Sam took a bite out of her, erm, food. (Which looked like she cut out a section of a golf course, topped it with some grain that she found out on a farm, and put it on a slice of bread)

Danny came over to their table and sat down with his lunch tray. "So exactly what was this bet on?"

Sam glared daggers at Danny. She grumbled, "It was on whether or not you'd be late to first period. If you couldn't translate what Valerie was excitedly screeching, it was that I lost and now I have to-" Sam choked on her next words.

"She now has to play on the high school volleyball team this season." Tucker finished, taking a bite out of his chicken leg.

Danny spewed out his soda. "WHAT?"

"You know, getting regurgitated soda on me twice in less than two minutes is not helping my mood at all." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Well what can you expect? You're actually gonna have" -Tucker said the rest through poorly hidden bursts of laughter- "have to be on the Casper High volleyball team. With Star… And Paulina... and"-

"Tucker, don't make me make you wish that _you _had to get on the team."

"Sam, chill! Ok, how about you come over, we could set up a court with a Fenton ecto net and use Jazz's volleyball to get in some practice?" Danny suggested.

"Fine," She replied reluctantly "but no more talking about this dumb thing. Just thinking about it makes me wanna hurl."

"You sure it's not that sod square you're chewing o-OWW!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"K, so you know all the rules, right?" Danny asked, glancing through Volleyball for Dimwits.

"Isn't it pretty easy? Just keep a stupid ball in the air- OW!" Tucker rubbed his shin (which was still bruised from earlier) that received a sharp kick from a black combat boot.

"Yeah, I think so." Sam mumbled.

"So get in passing stance." Danny commanded.

"What am I, a dog?" Sam grumbled as she did what Danny told her.

"Pretty good, now let's see you actually pass it." He gently tossed the ball to the "platform" Sam held. She took a swing, making the ball go flying way up in the air and through Danny's open bedroom window.

Danny stared up at his window, his gape so big it would make most fish jealous. He swung his head around to Sam, who grinned sheepishly in return.

"At least I didn't break"- CHINK! A shattering sound cut her off.

"My hand-made rocket model!" Danny quickly flew up through his window.

"!" Mr. Elbus, the retired marine and Fenton's neighbor, dropped the garbage bag that he was about to toss in the trashcan. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the scene he just witnessed.

"Uh…" Tucker glanced around the yard for an excuse. He picked up a long rod that was for some reason in the Fenton's yard. "Danny's learning…. Pole vault…. Thingy… yeaahhhh, er."

Danny eventually came back downstairs and outside, a grin covering his face. "Life can go on. It was just a lamp." He tossed the ball at Tucker, who set it back to Danny, who jumped in the air and did an ace-spike over the net.

"Oh great, you know volleyball while I can't play worth crap." Sam crossed her arms.

"It's ok, Sam. Practice makes perfect." Tucker grinned.

Sam nearly turned Tucker into a pile of ashes with her next glare. "Say that again and you'll wake up in the hospital _practicing_ breathing."

"Well, he's right. There's no way you'll make the team if your passes are as wild and out of control as that. You only have a week until try-outs, so we should have practices at least three hours a day for you to get ready."

Sam fell to her knees in shock of Danny's estimate. "Nuh-uh. That's craziness. One hour."

"Two."

"One and a half."

"Do you want to deal with the alternative if you don't get on the team?"

Sam shuddered at the thought. When they made up alternatives, Valerie said she had to wear what her mom wanted her to…. For the entire volleyball season. "Fine, two." She grumbled.

Danny smiled in victory. "Good, now we can start on the pass. This is how you actually do it…"

**Please review! ^.^**


	3. What if I Don't Wanna be Setter?

Sam groaned as she shuffled into Lancer's class. Already she hated this day. It was a Monday morning, her muscles ached so much she could hardly walk, and she was just informed that tryouts were tomorrow instead of Friday.

"Class, just to remind you, your essays are due today. Turn it in late and it's an automatic fifty percent off, NO EXCEPTIONS." Lancer raised his voice to be heard over the sudden spike of chatter in his classroom.

Great. Another thing to add to the list. Sam face palmed herself. The one thing she just _had _to forget was her essay, which was lying on her desk at home. _There goes this quarter's English grade. _Sam thought to herself. This was turning out to definitely not be her week, and the school hadn't even officially started yet! _Stupid bet._

Sam stumbled out of the school, happy that those seven evil nightma- I mean, periods, were over.

"Sam!" The voice of Danny sounded a few feet behind her. _Here's the debate, turn around and hear him talking about me needing to practice more, or start running as fast as I can towards home. _Sam cracked a smirk, then nearly fell to the ground when one of her muscles spasmed, reminding her, _right, I can hardly run right now BECAUSE OF STUPID VOLLEYBALL TRAINING!_

Unfortunately, Danny and Tucker managed to reach her while she slowed, trying to rub away the stinging pain.

"Sam, did you hear that try outs got moved to tomorrow?" Tucker asked.

"Um, how could I _not_? They announced it on the _intercom_, remember?" Sam rolled her eyes.

"So guess what we're going to have to do tonight?" Danny smiled. _Idiot. _Why was he so happy about her pain from drilling her hard that weekend? He may have upheld his promise that she'd only be forced to practice _volleyball _for two hours, but the weekend was tough, with around four hours a day of constant drillings with workouts. They used up pretty much every ab-burning, thigh-killing workout there was. They even had her do _up-downs. _Wasn't that for football, or something?

Of course Sam had refused at first, but after several decent threats and blackmails, and the reason that she "needed to be more fit to be prepared" (this was coming from two _guys _that she could probably lap _twice _in the mile) Sam had agreed, later wishing she used the classic "guys hugging makes every yearbook memorable" threat. Her muscles would be happier if she did. At least her eyes weren't sore so she could give Danny one of her best icy glares that were usually reserved for Paulina, but right now she was willing to make an exception.

"Hmmm, maybe something as horrible as _twice _as much volleyball practice tonight?"

"Nope!" Danny smiled.

Sam's eyes widened in shock. "Really?" She started to tear up with happiness.

"Instead, it's _three _times as much practice!"

"WHAT?" Sam seriously considered faking a faint.

"It's ok, Sam. You can take comfort that there _might be someone _out there who's having a worse day than you. Maybe." Tucker pointed out, receiving a sharp blow from Sam's boot.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Why should I learn _setting_? What if I don't wanna be the setter?" Sam whined.

Danny facepalmed. This was going to be a loooong practice. "Setting is vital for any volleyball player to know how to do, even if they aren't the setter. Tucker, would you like to continue teaching Sam the art of setting? I didn't do my essay, so I need to go work on it."

"The _art of setting_? What is this, art history class?" Sam folded her arms.

Tucker chuckled evilly while gripping the volleyball tightly. "I am going to have much fun _drilling _in how to set."

"While doing that, just remember how many cruel pranks I could do to you during the lab in biology tomorrow."

"Right. I was kidding about that. Ha-ha." Tucker inched a little bit away.

"So…. You set like this, right?" Sam picked up the volleyball and tossed it into the air, then put her arms up in the air, only to have them pulled down by Tucker. "What?" She put her hands on her hips.

"We can't rush into this, you know. I first need to tell you the importance of setting."

"And, uh, why?" Sam rolled her eyes.

"Because, you don't really get the importance of knowing how to set, which is really important. You must believe in something first if you want to put all your heart into it, because"-

"Tucker?"

"-er, yeah?"

"What would I have to do to make you believe that I have a notebook filled with ways to create slow and painful deaths for you when times like this comes along? Just tell me how to set the freakin ball so I can go home sooner."

"But"-

"TUCKER, JUST SHOW HER HOW TO SET THE STUPID BALL!" Both Danny and Jazz shouted from their open windows.

"Fine, fine, but trust me, you'll regret it during one of your games, trust me." He tossed the ball in the air, put his arms directly above him, and had his fingers making a triangular-like shape, only spread slightly apart. The ball came back down to land lightly on the edges of his spread out finger, then forced back up into the air.

"Can I try now?" Sam asked. (not as if she wanted to, she just wanted to get tonight's practice over with.)

"Sure." Tucker tossed the ball over to Sam, unfortunately a little too far. She started to back up to be able to get the ball, not noticing the small crater that must have been made by a Fenton bazooka when it missed a target. "SAM, LOOK OUT!" Tucker called out a little too late. Sam's right leg fell into it, causing her body to collapse from not being prepared for the sudden large dip.

"OWWWWWWWW!" Sam cried out, clutching her ankle.

"Sam!" Danny jumped out of the window and ran towards her.

"JAAZZZ! Get your first aid kit!"

"Come on, Danny, it's not a big deal." Sam struggled to stand up, then fell from the pain that surged through her body when pressure was applied to the ankle. "Ok… Maybe it is a big deal."

"Coming!" She rushed out of the door a moment later, first aid kit in hand.

She felt various places of the ankle, occasionally checking with Sam on whether or not some of the spots she touched hurt. "Hmmm, it's definitely injured, but not that bad. I think it's just a sprain. You'll just need to keep off of that ankle until it's fully healed."

"Oh great. I always wanted to show up at school looking like a bunch of cupids attacked me." Sam groaned sarcastically as she hobbled with the others back inside to Fenton Works.


	4. Danny's Genius Idea?

"What am I gonna do now? I am _never_ going to school in those... _things_!" Sam growled, then winced when she accidentally put pressure on her injured ankle.

"I got it!" Danny suddenly jumped up. Sam could've sworn there was a glowing light bulb right above his mess of black hair.

"What?" they all asked at the same time. Danny grinned, then leaned over and whispered something in Tucker's ear, who started to nod slowly, then smirk.

"Oh dear. That's my cue to leave!" Jazz got up and walked up to her room as fast as she could.

"What are you talking about? You know, if it's some plot on how to miraculously heal sprained ankles instantaneously, you should probably let me in, since it's _my ankle_."

Danny spun around and looked at Sam strangely. "Hey, are you ok? You're not looking so well. How many fingers am I holding up?" Danny held up his hand, well, _hands_. They appeared to be doubled.

"AEIIIIIII!" Sam shrieked.

"Sam, Are you feeling ok? You look kinda queasy." Danny put a hand on her forehead, but her mind went black a moment later

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"DUDE! Are you crazy? You said heal her ankle, not overshadow her!" Tucker stared at Sam, who was now possessed by Danny.

"It's ok! I figured that maybe once I left her body, a little bit of ectoplasm would be left behind, and in about five hours, her ankle will be healed! Genius, eh?" Danny replied, using Sam's voice.

"I don't know... You know how she _HATES _it when you overshadow her."

"Hmph! _Everyone_ hates it when I overshadow them! Sam'll thank me later, you'll see." "Sam" flew up into the air, hovered for a moment, then continued on and phased through the living room wall.

"It's still a bad idea!" Tucker shouted, then held his head. "Whoa, serious deja-vu!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sam, now visible, flew through the night air in a direct route to the Manson residence.

"Whoa! Bat girl?" A voice sounded behind her. Sam spun around to see Kitty floating a few yards away from her. "Since when did you have ghost powers? Did Danny find some way to make _you_ half ghost? Man, this is cooler than Twilight!"

"Uh... Kitty? What are you doing out of the ghost zone? Didn't I- I mean, Danny lock you in there?" _Man, now I know the meaning of "sweating like a dog in a Chinese restaurant" _Danny thought nervously.

"Oh, I accidentally found this one glitch in the ghost zone and floated right through it! Next thing I know, I'm here in Amity Park! Isn't that- wait a minute! You said 'I' and then corrected yourself! You aren't Bat girl! You're Danny in Bat girl's body!" Kitty folded her arms.

"WHAT? NO!" Sam shouted.

"Uh-huh. That typical error in speech is used so much by Danny Phantom he probably has a copyright for it! Come on Danny, you're not foolin' anyone."

"Alright, fine. It's me."

"Well I already knew that like, five minutes ago! Gosh, tell me something I don't know!" Kitty rolled her eyes. "So, why are you in Bat chick's body? Did you guys get in a fight and this is your weird way of punishment? Whoa, Johnny _was _right about you being a weirdo."

Sam rolled her eyes "No, it's because Sam was practicing for volleyball tryouts that are tomorrow, but she accidentally sprained her ankle and I thought that maybe if I overshadowed her, it'd help heal it way faster so she could still go to tryouts and have a chance of making the team."

Kitty floated silently for a minute, appearing to be thinking about what Danny had just said, then blurted, "Why are you still in Bat chick's body, then? Shouldn't it just be a quick in and out overshadow for it to work? Johnny was also right about you hardly ever making sense."

Sam sighed. "Sam _hates _it when I overshadow her, like it's a she's-about-to-cut-me-open-to-spill-out-my-innards-in-revenge kind of hate. I'm flying her back to her bed so she'll wake up there and be convinced that all of this was a dream."

"Oooohhhhhh! I get it now! Gosh, you could've said that earlier! It's not like I have all the time in the world to listen to you!"

_Finally! She'll leave me alone so I can take Sam home!_ Sam turned back around and started to fly towards the Manson residence.

"Danny, wait!" Sam stopped and turned back around. _What is it now?_

"What?"

"I just remembered! I forgot to give you something that I should've in our last battle!" Kitty put her hand over her mouth and started to pucker up. "Mmmmmmmmmmm-WAH!" one of her lethal kisses headed straight for Sam.

_Crud, if I get hit by Kitty's kiss, both me _and _Sam will be banished! _Danny thought frantically, then winced when the kiss hit Sam's body.

"WHAT!" Kitty exclaimed in shock. The kiss had no effect on her.

"HA!" Sam lit up a fist, then punched Kitty, sending the biker girl hurling far into the distance.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT, PHANTOM! JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE! YOU'LL REGRET THAT OUR MEETING EVER HAPPENED!"

"Ooooo, what are you gonna do? Beat me with your purse? Scary." Sam rolled her eyes, then flew through the roof above her room, landed on her bed, and lay down and pulled the covers over her. A moment later, Danny flew out of her.

"'Night, Sam. And… don't kill me tomorrow. I'm already half dead." He whispered, then flew out of her room and back to his house.

Once he arrived home, all was quiet. _I guess Tucker left after growing impatient from me not getting back sooner, thanks to Kitty. _Danny yawned, walked up to his room, crawled into his bed, and changed back into human form. _Tomorrow is definitely going to be better... I hope._

After thinking about that for a little while, Danny Fenton closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

**Peace out, homedogs! (I always wanted to say that XDD) **

**Oh yeah, and REVIEW! :3**


	5. Later is Better Than Sooner

Sam scribbled in her notebook, not really caring that she had a ton of homework to finish in English. She couldn't really concentrate after realizing Danny was stupid enough to _overshadow_ her. Bleurgh! Just the thought of it disgusted her. A sudden movement caught her eye. Mr. Lancer had just finished his third cup of coffee, so he finally left to go use the bathroom. _About time..._

Once out of the classroom, everyone burst into chattering. Surprisingly, Star had turned around to talk to _her_. _What is this? Some kind of trick?_

"I heard that you were actually going to try out for volleyball."

"Yeah… Your point is…?"

"You don't really believe that the Coach Sanchez chooses the girls who make the team, do you?"

"….Why shouldn't I?"

Star giggled, for a second thinking that Sam was joking, once realizing she wasn't, she turned serious again and answered, "Well you shouldn't. Paulina has complete influence on her aunt on who will and who won't make the team. You have to be on Paulina's good side to even hope to get on the team."

"Great… What's the point of even trying out?" Sam groaned. There wasn't any reason to doubt Star at all. Even though she did hang with _Paulina_, she was honest when it came to that kind of stuff.

"You still have a chance." Sam nearly fell out her chair. That comment definitely wasn't expected. "You can go over to Fenton and Foley and"-

"If it involves anything that will ruin our friendship, then no." Sam glared at Star. If that sneaky little- fox –thought she could even try to get Sam to leave her two best friends…

"Gosh, haven't you heard of acting? You just have to make Paulina believe you are ticked at those two and act just a smidgen more like us today, and then you're on her good side. And you only have to do that for one day."

"What? Uh, sorry, but I don't want to spend several months rebuilding my reputation that got smashed to rubble in one day."

"Fine, then. I guess you'll spend the rest of your life devoted to getting rid of all those pictures and videos of you wearing those _hideous_ dresses that look like unicorns barfed on. Not to mention you'll have to burn all of your yearbooks so your kids won't see those terrible pictures of you."

Sam sighed in defeat._ Dang, Star's good at this game!_ "What do I have to do?" She finally said in defeat.

The girl's eyes brightened in victory. She leaned over and started to whisper in Sam's ear.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"And then, that little kid told his mom that I had killed him, so she took his headphones and started chewing me out for being so mean! Seriously, that kid must've been seven, but his parents were letting him play COD! That's just not right."

"Yeah, what happened to the good ol' days when we had to wait until we were ten so we could play gory video games?" Danny sighed, grabbing his biology book and binder, then slammed his locker. –"Woah, jeez!" He jumped back in surprise when he immediately saw Sam's face as soon as he closed the door.

"I need to talk to you for a second." Sam grabbed Danny roughly by the front of his shirt, pulled him across the hall, and slammed him into a locker.

"Sam, what the heck? No knife?" Danny added sarcastically.

"Hush! Just play along, ok?" Sam whispered quickly as spectators were forming to see what she was going to do, including Paulina.

"YOU LITTLE LYING JERK! YOU SAID YOU WERE JUST GOING TO QUICK GO OUT TO GET SOMETHING IN YOUR GARAGE! AND THEN YOU JUST LEFT TO GO SEE ANOHER GIRL THAT YOU'RE DATING?"

Danny just looked back at Sam shocked. He started to open his mouth to say something, but got interrupted by Sam again.

"_WHAT?_ WHAT EXACTLY WERE YOU PLANNING ON SAYING? PROBABLY NOT SOMETHING WORTH MY TIME! I'M THROUGH WITH YOU AND YOUR LIES, FENTON! " Sam pulled back her hand, then slapped Danny across the face, leaving a bright red imprint of her hand. As soon as Tucker started to speak, she interrupted once again.

"ZIP IT, FOLEY!"

Once the crowd started to leave, she mouthed 'sorry', then left.

Sam sighed as she limped into biology class (Even though her ankle had been healed pretty well, there was still a bit of pain left.) She thought that what she just did might have felt good, since Danny _had_ overshadowed her last night. But it didn't. It hurt. A lot. The image of Danny's hurt puppy expression after getting slapped flashed back into Sam's mind. _I shouldn't have done that. It was so mean and uncalled for._

Paulina sat next to Sam. Unfortunately, they had been chosen as lab partners that day. "Sam, I'm proud of you. Fenton and Foley got what was coming." She smiled at her.

_You're just saying that because they accidentally spilled red paint all over you last week. And Star was right- doing just that _does _get Paulina to like me. Shallow witch. _Sam thought darkly. She turned to face little-miss-popularity and smiled, "Yeah. I was just fed up with that jerk. I feel relieved on finally doing that." She lied.

"So… I heard that you were trying out for volleyball… And um," _I can't believe I'm about to say this! Could someone stop me please! _Paulina thought. "I was wondering… there's a party for those who made the team tonight…. And… uh… you're invited now, since your schedule is probably now open since you won't be hangin anymore with those two losers now." _WHY? Why did I have to say that! Bleurgh! Goth girl might go to my party now!_

"Uh…ok, sure I'll go." Sam said without thinking, then mentally froze. _WAIT… What did I just say? Ugh, her low IQ is already starting to rub off on me!_ Sam thought miserably.

"Ok, good." Paulina said cheerfully as they put on their lab coats and goggles, then sat at their assigned seats and began to work on their lab. (Which meant that Sam did all the work while Paulina pretended that she was helping)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Danny, I'm sorry! I really am!" Sam pleaded after school, which was the first chance she got to talk to him without anyone noticing.

"Uh-huh. You could've done a million things to get on Paulina's good side, but you just _had_ to choose the one that involved chewing me and Tucker out. You know, you could've talked to me about this first, and maybe have a scheduled "drop by" with Phantom and talk him into giving her a free flight with him."

"Yeah, you'd do that _any_ day _without_ having me talk you into it."

"So? She's super hot!" Tucker retorted.

"Well now you have to act angry at me and Tucker the entire season and not be seen anywhere with us. And now you completely ruined the chance of us recording you at practice and games so you can get better. And you also still have a sprained ankle. What exactly could you do in volleyball when you can't even put your full weight on one of your ankles?"

Sam looked around, searching for answers. She finally sighed in defeat. "I don't know! This is all so messed up! Ugh, I don't know what to do! I guess I'll just have to start looking like some whacko girl from the 1500s! I gotta go now. Tryouts are soon, plus I think someone's coming down the hall." She slipped into the girls changing room as soon as Star and some of her friends, in volleyball outfits that were complete with spandex, turned the corner to go into the gym.

"Ewww, you creepers! Buzz off." One of the girls said in a snotty, high-pitched voice.

Danny pulled Tucker by his arm, trying to stop him from giving them an even worse reputation. As soon as they were far enough down the hall, Danny whispered,

"Tuck, you really gotta stop doing that. You're even starting to creep _me_ out."

"But how was I supposed to get a good picture on my PDA if I wasn't checkin' em out for a sec?"

"Oi, gimme that!" Danny sniped the PDA and deleted the picture.

"Man! I was one picture short from being able to make a calendar!"

**Hey guys, guess what I'm gonna say next? I'll give you a hint... It starts with "r" and ends with "w"!**

**Yup, that's right, it's RENEW! I mean, REVIEW! :D (But seriously, I love it when you guys review.)**


	6. An Unexpected Visitor

"Hey Sam, I'm glad that you came!" Paulina greeted her as she opened the door to her house, letting Sam in. _Five bucks on she screws up my party in thirty minutes or less._

Sam smiled in return. "Yeah, thanks for inviting me Paulina!" _Fifty bucks on me managing to screw up in some way before the end of the party._

The tryouts actually went pretty good. Although Sam wasn't as good as some of the girls, whenever she dug, passed, set the volleyball, it almost always went where she wanted, which was a bit strange. Nice, but strange.

She walked into the living room and explored the open part of the house awkwardly, sometimes lingering from one group to the next to see what their conversations were on, but after a few minutes, continued onto the next one out of boredness. Most of them were on improvements some could make in their playing skills or about their hair or nails or which salon they go to, with the occasional "who do you think is cute?" discussion. _Soooo interesting. *gag*_

"Hey, Manson!" a voice called out from across one of the living rooms. She spun around to see a girl with creamy red hair and bright green eyes waving to her. "Yeah, you! Come on over here!"

Sam cautiously walked over, making sure to not knock anything over with her clunky boots. _And now I know why a bunch of girls wear flats._

"Hey, it's ok, we don't bite! Well, except for Nikky, she sometimes does, but I think you're ok for now." She grinned. She wore a pair of faded Old Navy jeans and wore a black with green trim fitted shirt that had a faded green four leaf clover on it.

"I guess you guys already know that I'm Sam…"

"Oh, I'm soo sorry, I forgot to introduce me and my friends! I'm Stephanie, Setter one; the crazy blonde on my right is Nikky, the labero; the semi-shy brunette on my left is Makayla, Middle one; and psycho rainbow colors is Alexia, left side two." Each one smiled politely when introduced, and Alexia did indeed have each color of the rainbow mixed in with her hair. The majority was a whitish blonde, but at the tips, one side was violet and it went through the color gradient and ended with indigo on the other side. Each of the girls had a ton of makeup on, fake nails, designer jeans, and some unoriginal hairstyle that was "cute".

"I heard that they hadn't decided what position you would be on the second "A" , but they've almost all agreed to have you as the right side, but don't quote me on it." Alexia added.

"Huh? Second "A" team?"

"You didn't actually think that there's only one team, did you?" Makayla snorted. "Casper high is big enough so we're allowed to have a maximum of three A teams and four B teams, and by the looks of it, all of the positions for the A teams have been filled just barely."

"So I could get cut?"

Alexia giggled. "Paulina only invites those who make it onto the "A" teams, so you obviously are on, but they aren't sure which position yet."

Stephanie finally piped in. "We know officially that you're on the second "A" team with us, so you should be pretty proud of yourself. I heard from some other girls that you had barely touched a volleyball before a week ago when your boyfriend started teaching you all that you needed to know."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sam blurted out, realizing a moment later that she had acted like they were dating and she had 'broken up' with him in between one of the class periods to gain favor from Paulina. _Oh crud… I should have made that bet public; I'd be fifty bucks richer right now._

"Oooh, right… The breakup that happened before fourth period." Makayla replied with a knowing look, and the other girls did that same and nodded. _This is going to get annoying really fast._

"So…" Stephanie changed the subject after an awkward pause. "Wanna sit down and tell us a bit about yourself, Sam? You seem like an interesting person."

"Sure." She pulled up a nearby purple beanbag and sat down. _For starters, My "boyfriend" is actually Danny Phantom and instead of using up my free time by raging against the machine and polishing my bat wings like most everyone thinks, I'm actually spending a lot of time helping him catch annoying ghosts who are for some reason all out to get him! Oh, wait, you weren't talking about that part of my life were you? Ooops. _Sam mentally smiled at the picture of that happening. "Well, my parents own this pretty big company, so my dad is really big into golf and my mom loves her garden club and makes the best pies on this planet, people say I'm pretty good at goth poetry, I know a lot about mythology and stuff related to it, and spend a lot of time at the skulk and lurk. Oh, and I decided to do volleyball because I lost a bet with _Valerie_ and this is way better than the alternate."

"What was the alternate?" Alexia asked.

Sam shuddered. "She said that I would have to wear all the outfits my mom wanted me to during the volleyball season, which are really gross and pink and frilly and would be pure torture. So how about you guys, pretty much all I know are your names."

Stephanie spoke up first. "Well, I'm Stephanie Zeek, my mom also owns a pretty big company, and she loves sports and has me do tennis, volleyball, softball, basketball, swimming, and rugby."

"Rugby?"

"Yeah, you know, it's kinda like football but without the padding."

"Ouch."

"Actually, we don't get hurt that much. Only the occasional wind knocked out, bloody nose, and random scrapes and bruises. How about Makayla goes next?"

"Ok." She replied in a barely audible tone. "Um, I do volleyball… Of course. I love watching football every Sunday, and I always have to watch the Broncos."

"Yeah, Tebow's such a cutie! I wonder if he's single…" Nikky chimed in.

"Uh… I do speech and debate, and I play the flu-"

_**CRASH!**_ Phantom went flying through the wall right next to them and landed with a _**THUD**_ on the wall about eight feet diagonally away from Sam. He fell to the floor, one slightly ripped silvery gloved hand clutching his aching head. "Ok, maybe you do have a good aim." He muttered.

Sam jumped from the first shock, but then settled back down into her beanbag and decided to watch how Danny would escape his fans this time. _You know, ever since Mr. and Mrs. Fenton practically wiped out my entire bedroom wall, I'm not really surprised when that happens._

Quite a few girls screeched in surprise, but after the initial shock had worn off, Alexia screamed happily, then shouted, "Hey girls, it's the super cutie Danny Phantom!" She squealed happily and ran up to him with a picture that she had in purse and a silver sharpie. "Omigawsh, I like, totally didn't think that me seeing you face to face would ever happened, but I'm so glad that I'm like, totally prepared!" Her voice got really high pitched at the end as she held up the picture and the silver sharpie.

"Um… Ok…. I guess one autograph wouldn't hurt." He picked up the sharpie and did a quick DP scribble at the bottom. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Al- Ale- …xia" She grabbed a nearby girl's shoulder to keep herself from collapsing.

Danny handed over the signed picture and sharpie. He started to walk back over to the destroyed wall to face whoever was attacking him when Star called out, "HEY EVERYBODY, PHANTOM'S DOING A SIGNING!" Pretty much every girl ran over, holding pictures of him and sharpies for him to sign it with. Paulina shoved past them all, holding a framed picture of a newspaper clip out that had him holding her after he saved her from a ghost blast.

"Whoa, ghost boy, I am like your number one fan! This is one of the best days _ever_!"

Sam smirked when she visualized Paulina's list of her top five best days:

_-When Phantom saved me from Terminatra and I gave him an invite to my birthday. (Although he didn't come, I'm sure the reason why was that he had to fight off a MASSIVE ghost attack)_

_-When he saved me from those evil little tattoo beasts. (He even admitted that he loved me! SQUEE!)_

_-When Phantom carried me safely from a ghost attack. (See newspaper cut out)_

_-When I planned out my and Phantom's wedding!_

_-Right now, SQUEE!_

A shot was heard in the distance. "WHOA!" Danny spun around a shot out an ecto mirror just in time to fend off the blast, then tried to do the same with the next one, but it only grew an inch and then fizzled out. The blast hit him in the hand, scorching his glove and ripping off some of his glowing pale skin, revealing a green flesh beneath. "Ow, crud." He shook off the pain of it, the skin starting to grow back slowly already.

"YOU'RE DEAD, PHANTOM!" A voice shrieked.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Oi… LOVE YA TOO!" He turned back around to face all of the volleyball girls, who looked at him big eyed, silently begging him to stay. Danny blushed in return; nearly making Sam burst a vessel in anger. "Um… I'll be back in a few minutes. All I have to do is catch this really annoying GHO- an ecto rope grabbed him, sending him flying far away from the crumbled brick.

"Um, excuse me for a second, I need to use the bathroom." Sam got up and walked towards the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She opened the window, thankful that it was large, then leaped out. _Great, now_ _I have to go and save "ghost boy"'s arse._

_****_**:O Yup, I cursed, _in british_! *gaspeh* And for that, you should review my story ;D **

**(btw, I love one critique way more than five of reviews that say "This is super kawaii-desu (whatever that means), I wuv it!"). If it was _ten_ reviews that said that, however... XD**


	7. Hello, Kitty

"Oh. Hey Sam. Glad you could join us. Kitty's glad, too, right, Kitty?" Danny added, receiving a lethal kiss in return, which he easily side stepped in avoidance of getting hit.

"Seriously though, if you keep on blowing kisses, somebody might think that we're dating!"

Kitty glared murderously. "You're dead, Phantom! I will send you into oblivion if it's the last thing I do!" She blew five kisses at Danny, who in return barely managed to dodge them all. Danny shot a few ecto-blasts at Kitty, managing to stun her with a lucky shot.

"So what happened this time?" Sam folded her arms, eyeing the scene casually.

"Oh, Kitty's just mad that Johnny's not coming to get her out of the human world anytime soon and she's stuck here until he comes and she thinks that he's trying to go after Ember."

"What? That's kind of ridiculous."

Kitty got up and clenched her fists in anger. "If you saw the way her looks at her whenever we pass by, you wouldn't be so surprised. I even saw him give her a kiss when he thought I wasn't looking." Her eyes began to glow with fury. "I was about to chew him out, but a portal opened up right in front of me and I've been stuck here ever since then. Don't tell me to try to go through the Fenton Portal; I've already tried that several times and every time I go a foot beyond the portal, I get spewed back into this horrid human world, bleh."

"See? I'd tell her to buzz off, but there's nowhere for her to go."

"Speaking of going to the middle of nowhere, catch!" Kitty blew another kiss, this time hitting Danny in the foot. The kiss pulled Danny further and further in. "YES! Finally!" Kitty squealed with delight as she watched Danny yelp as he tried in vain to escape the evil kiss.

"Oh, no you don't!" Sam grabbed Danny's arm, which was the only thing still visible. She managed to yank him out of the wormhole and back into their world.

"Thanks." Danny sped off to fight Kitty, exchanged a few blows, then was hit in the hand by one of Kitty's kisses.

_Not again!_ Sam sighed and sprinted over to where Danny was being sucked in once more. When she was at where he was, all that was left was a lone flailing hand. She grabbed it without hesitation and managed to heave him out once more.

Danny breathed heavily. "Thanks again, Sam."

"Yeah, but now instead of foolishly going up to challenge Kitty and perhaps this time getting caught by a kiss way high up where I can't reach you, you should just overshadow me so Kitty can't use her kisses against you."

"But you hate it when I overshadow you!"

Sam glared coldly in return.

"Right. I'll try to beat her as fast as I can." Danny sped towards her, and suddenly Sam's memory went black.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Sa-am. Sa-aam. Sam! SAM! Hello-oo? You ok?"

"Ughhn." Sam's vision blurred back. "Yeah, I'm ok. How was the battle?"

Danny looked away sadly. "Sam, I'm so sorry." He replied gently.

"What? What happened?"

"You lost half of your face, Sam. I-I'm-"

"WHAT?" Sam shrieked. She felt her face, searching for the missing skin, only to find nothing wrong.

Danny snorted, then started to crack up.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY, MAN!"

"I thought it was hilarious."

"Well it's not. Now let's go back to the party."

"I thought you were 'through with me', though." Danny put on a fake sad face as he picked up Sam and started to fly them towards Paulina's house.

"You know that that whole thing was just an act! I like you! Well, you know, not like a like-like, but more of a-" Sam stopped and blushed deeply, making Danny grin in return.

"And I already said I was sorry about that, too! You're my best friend, Danny, and I would hate it if I had never met you." Sam gave him a quick peck on the cheek, making him smile sheepishly.

"I would hate it if you weren't my friend, too, Sam. A guy couldn't dream of having a better girlfriend. Well, not like a dating girlfriend, but a friend that's- you know what I mean." Danny blushed.

They arrived at the bathroom window, and Sam climbed in quickly, then gave off a quick shiver. "Dang, Danny, now I know who to have hold my drink if it's getting too warm."

"Ha-Ha." He rolled his eyes.

"Mind flying in just a wee bit after I get downstairs? The girls are probably going to be suspicious of me being gone for at least ten minutes."

"No problem. You don't mind if I stay for quite a while, do you?"

"Before, I probably would've, but now, I really don't want to raise suspicion, and the only way for that to happen is if you stay and visit with the other girls for an extended time."

Phantom grinned happily. Sam rolled her eyes. _Oh, Lord. I bet he translated that as "Sure, Danny, hang out with Paulina as much as you want, I don't care, as long as it makes you happy!"_

"Oh, and Danny, one more thing. By 'other girls', I didn't mean that you hang out with just Paulina. Maybe do something like answer questions, that would be cool, plus the girls I was talking to before you made your dramatic entrance won't have time to ask me awkward questions like where I was and what took me so long to get back."

"Oh, fi-ine," Danny drooped a bit. "See you in a bit."


	8. Q's and A's

"Yes, you in the back."

"Umm, are you dating anyone right now?"

Danny chuckled. "Currently? No. I had a bad break up a while back and I'm not sure I've quite recovered. We were pretty close." He looked at Sam knowingly as his mouth twitched, trying hard to not smile.

"Oh, Danny, that's so terrible!" Paulina replied with fake sadness. She sat at his feet, while everyone else sat on the floor behind her so they could see Phantom, who sat on a chair that was created by Paulina and was decked out with a DP theme.

"Yeah, but uh, don't get any ideas. You girls are fun to hang out with, but I've met other guys in the ghost zone who've tried to date a human, and… Those relationships have just never worked out. Yes?" He pointed to another girl.

"I've heard from other people that you're only half ghost. So who's your human half?"

"Uh… Whoever told you that was definitely misinformed. I'm 100% ghost." Danny scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Danny, will you marry me?" A girl called out.

Phantom blushed deeply. "Uh, sorry, but no. Yes?"

"Who was that green haired girl that you were fighting earlier?"

"Oh, Kitty? Just someone I've known and is currently ticked off at me for no reason. She's stuck in the human world right now, and her boyfriend probably won't come and get her for quite a while because he's chasing after another ghost."

"Oo-ooo, GZ da-rama!" One of the girls whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yes, actually, the ghost zone isn't that different from the human world, except it's creepy, and cold, and everything glows eerily and is usually gross-looking… Otherwise it pretty much the same!"

"So, what's does it feel like to put a body part halfway through something?"

Without warning, Danny sank down so only his chest and higher stuck out of the seat. Quite a few girls squealed or gasped with horror. "Um… I don't really feel anything… Just a tingly sensation where the chair seat is." He floated back up and plopped onto his chair.

"So, Danny… You have a Fenton thermos, right?" Makayla asked.

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"So the Fentons made all of the gear you've been seen using before?"

Phantom scratched the back of his head nervously. "Yeahh…"

"So do you have some relation to them that causes you to remain attached to them?"

"Err…"

"And when the ghost king had attacked us you were found inside the ghost shield, even though every single ghost was kept out. How does that work?"

"Well, actually-"

"My brother's girlfriend's cousin's nephew heard from the online geek community that they thought you were a half-ghost, half-human hybrid. Is that even possible?" Another girl chimed.

"Um-"

"Do you have a secret identity, Danny?"

"Heh, wel-"

"What is it?"

"It's ok, Danny, we won't tell anyone." Paulina batted her eyelashes at him. Everyone spurred into a loud chatter, all blurting out questions at the same time.

"OK, hold up!" Danny stood up abruptly. "No, I'm not a hybrid, whoever said that was completely _crazy_," _Tuck better have a good excuse for this one_ _… _"and yes, I am a distant relative of the Fentons."

"But… What about the ghost shield incident?"

"I was… Inside the ghost zone at the time. There wasn't a shield on the ghost portal."

Everyone gave saddened looks, as if they were depressed that there wasn't a human half to Phantom that they could hang out with… As far as they knew.

"Hey Danny, you should totally come to Casper High!" Paulina piped up, grinning.

"What? But, I do… All the time, since ghosts love to attack it, for some reason."

"No, silly, I meant that you should _enroll_!"

"Like he could fight ghosts _and _go to school at the same time! He'd like, have to give up sleeping… Or a social life. Plus he'd have as many tardies as Fenton, and have to ditch periods all the time like he does, too."

Danny floated up into the air nervously. "Well, this was fun, but I have to, uh, go do some stuff in the Ghost Zone… Cuz I live there. Bye!" Before he even finished his last word, he flew off at full speed and was no more than a silhouette in the sky.

"Aww… He didn't even finish signing stuff! What a rip-off!" One of the girls whined.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Tuck, you're dead. Why would you tell _anyone_ that I might just possibly be a hybrid!" Danny pointed angrily to the piece of evidence on the computer screen. Sam, who was sitting on his bed with her arms folded, shared his scowl.

"Hey, I didn't suggest it! A fan had a theory on you being a hybrid, and all I was say that it was physically possible, since the Wisconsin ghost was actually one." Tucker replied indignantly.

"Yeah, and then you gave a few instances on when Danny was sloppy with hiding his identity to back up that statement you made! If you didn't, it would have just been regarded as fan gossip, but now people might start to wonder if Danny Phantom is a kid, such as Danny _Fenton_. They _do_ only _kinda_ have the same first name and resemblance! And Danny, why did you even say that you were 'related'? Don't you think those girls will get awfully suspicious?"

"Nah, they won't suspect a thing… And you'll see why I said it as soon as we go to school tomorrow." Danny grinned.

Sam facepalmed. "You risked your secret identity for the sake of _maybe_ scoring some points with _Paulina_?"

"Sam, have you _seen_ the way she goes goo-goo over Danny Phantom? She'll do anything to get a chance to get closer to Danny… Phantom." Tucker replied.

"Yeah, and don't worry. Now that I mastered duplicating myself, I can just do that when fighting less powerful ghosts, so they'll only think I'm some distant third cousin once removed that doesn't even know I am."

"I don't know… That Makayla girl seems pretty smart."

"Who?"

"That girl who had pretty much backed you into a corner. I have a feeling that she and her friends a gonna be my 'bffs' for the rest of the volleyball season."

"Your what?"

"Don't make me say it again, Tucker. I nearly hurled the first time. Anyway, they closer they are to me, the closer they are to getting a chance at figuring out your secret identity."

"Sam, don't worry! Nothing's gonna go wrong, trust me."

_And trust _me_ that I'm gonna make sure to mess with Fenton all the way through the volleyball season. _Kitty, who was spying on the three from a nearby house, smirked. She put down her binoculars and flew off into the dimming sky.

**I can haz cheez*cough*revoo? :3**


	9. Never Easy

**Yay! Thanks for your reviews!** **I luff getting reviews so much!**** :3 And yeah, I actually updated soon, just like I promised! :D Since I'm currently on a road trip from Great Falls, MT to Seattle, WA to visit my sis, I have a bunch of time to work on stuff like this! Hooway! XD Anyway, this chapter is more of a filler chapter****, so sorry if you were hoping for some more plot expansion, I'm gonna work on that as soon as I get some sleep, cuz I'm stinkin tired! :O**

**Reviews are always appreciated****!**

"Oh, brother. You never said that Makayla was a neighbor! And she and a friend are _conveniently_ stargazing on her roof!" Sam groaned after glancing out of Danny's window.

"Well, I didn't know who the heck she was until today!"

"They'll totally see me if I try to leave your house!"

"Yeah, but to them, you could be at anyone's house!"

"Dude, there's a giant sign on the side of your house with 'Fenton' on it. It's not that hard to figure out."

"Yeah, and once they see me right in front of your door, it won't be even a minute until at least twenty girls, including Paulina, hears some twisted gossip. If Paulina finds out, then I may as well put on one of those disgusting pink dresses as soon as I get home."

"Ok, ok. Chill. I have ghost powers, so all I have to do is turn us invisible, then fly you home. Easy."

"DANNY!" Mr. Fenton stormed into the room, followed by his wife. Both wore an expression well known to any kid (except for Jazz, but then, she thinks she's an adult so she doesn't really count)- grounding time.

"It's never easy." Sam muttered.

"Young man, what is this?" Maddie held up his mid-term card, causing him to wince. On it, there was a few _B's_, and an _A_. At the bottom there was a _C_ and a _D, _plus ten UT's and two UA's.

"Uh… did you know that _D's_ actually stand for 'doing good'?" Danny replied innocently.

"Son, you're grounded for a week! No phone, no computer, and no hanging with out your your friends! Maybe then you'll manage to get your grades back up."

"Um, is it ok if we just finish discussing our biology labs and finish them first, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton? It'd only be for a few minutes." Sam looked at the two adults with puppy dog eyes, but she already knew what they would say.

"NO! Now shoo! Danny needs to work on finishing his biology lab." Jack pushed the two teens all the way to the front door, then slammed it shut behind them.

"In one ear and out the other." Sam sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What the-?" Tucker looked startled, even though he was staring right at Sam, or rather, right _through_ her. She looked down and noticed for the first time that she was invisible, and a familiar hand was touching her shoulder. "Dude, how did you get down here so fast? I thought your mom was busy watching you like a hawk."

"Well, she forgot that they were busy experimenting on some ghosts in the lab, so as soon as she left to make sure they didn't escape, I duplicated myself and flew down here just as dad pushed ya out of the house."

"And now Makayla and Stephanie think Tuker's crazy because he's talking to nothing." Sam added, pointing over at the two girls peering over the roof of on of the houses across the street.

"Wait… Is that Stephanie… _Zeek_?" Danny asked with awe as they started to walk down the street.

"Uhh, yeah?"

"Wait… You don't know who Stephanie Zeek is, do you?"

"Well, other than the fact that she's on my volleyball team, no, I guess."

"Dude! She's only like, daughter of that CEO of Zeek Sporting Goods. She's the sole heir to a billion dollar franchise."

"I wish we knew someone that rich…" Danny sighed dreamily.

"Yeah, if only you guys were friends with a girl who's exactly like that…"

"Well, except for you Sam. No offense, but on the cool scale of rich teenage heiresses, having a plastic twister machine franchise doesn't really score you that high. Now for Stephanie, the only way she'd get higher on the scale is if she was Steve Jobs' only kid."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Tucker, if she was Steve Jobs' only kid, she wouldn't have inherited Apple. All she would be is filthy rich."

"Plus she'd get as much free tech as she wanted! How could that _not_ be cool? All _you_ could get for free is a bunch of those little sandwich toothpic-OWW."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hey look, Steph. Mr. Fenton just booted Foley out of Fenton Works." Makayla pointed out boredly. The two were procrastinating doing homework, so any distraction was a good distraction.

"Hmm, I wonder why he's just talking out loud?" Stephanie replied, peering over the edge of the roof.

"Bluetooth, maybe?" Makayla suggested. The two shrugged with indifference, then returned to the beach chairs that were next to them and resumed gazing at the sky.

"Did you know that the big dipper is actually part of a bear constellation?" Makayla spoke up.

"Wow, that's dumb." A voice with a slightly haunting echo sounded behind them. "Who was the dimwit that even came up with the idea that it looked like a bear? Someone must've sucked and connect the dots when they were little." The two girls screamed in terror and bolted upwards, then spun around to see who was behind them.

KItty smiled. "Don't worry. I'm a nice ghost, just like Danny Phantom."

"B-b-but, I thought you were that one crazy ghost who was ticked that you got dumped for a rockstar and was fighting him earlier." Stephanie shuddered and took a few steps back.

She bared her teeth at the girls angrily, then gave them a warning shot, missing by less than half a foot. "How do you two even know about that unless- Danny told you, didn't he? What a little insensitive jerk!"

"Fire escape, hurry!" Makayla grabbed her friend's hand and dragged her down the black metal stairs on the side of her house.

"Keep, running, chicks! I still got a lot of steam that needs to be taken out on someone!" Kitty flew after them, firing blasts of ecto energy, getting closer to hitting her targets with each shot.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After they were out of sight, Danny landed on the ground and changed back into human form, turning both of them visible. "So, now that other me is diligently doing homework, what should we do?"

"How about some volleyball?" Tucker joked, receiving an icy glare.

"Wait, stop… What's that sound?" Sam turned around to see two people sprinting towards them, but still fairly far away, and a ghost flying after them. "It's Stephanie and Makayla… and your girlfriend."

"Ugh, will Kitty _ever_ leave us alone? At least I now know what we're gonna do." Danny changed back into his ghost form.

"_We?_ They know who we are. If Tucker and I go running into a fight by your side, your identity's blown, and I don't think those two are the secret-keeping type."

"True... I guess I'll just kick her butt all by myself." Danny replied gloomily "See you guys tomorrow."


End file.
